mortypediafandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the North
The Battle of the North was a major engagement in Operation Johnsarossa that resulted one of the early major victories during the operation. It is also one of the earliest battles during the operation and lead to the major expansion of Johns territorial occupations. The bases of which the HSA had occupied expanded as big as 15 kilometres, one of the largest base camps established by the HSA. 8,000 strong had patrolled and kept guard of these areas prior the attack by the Johns Army, who only deployed around 5,000 soldiers. During the attack, the Johns had encircled the 15 kilometre base and hundreds of HSA who were trying to flee were killed or wounded. It was a large defeat for the HSA, especially the fact they lost thousands of guns, artillery, and vehicles. The battle embarrassed the Holy Spirit Army, seeing as it showed the HSA were untrained heavily, according to the Johns Army. Commander Chris Kovshution claimed that he always saw HSA men getting up at the wrong time and get killed, and the ones who ambushed the Johns Army were entirely wiped out, although the J.A.A. lost a few men in the process. Prelude After the success of Operation Overthrow, and the Battle of Dologorukov Sector, along with the HSA failure of Operation Fox, J.A.A. radio operators tracked a large force of HSA personnel in a range of 15 kilometres, which showed large bases and camps, filled with enslaved people. It was nonetheless the biggest threat which could cripple Operation Johnsarossa. Soldiers who served Operation Overthrow joined the battle in favor of destroying large scale threats. However, they lacked energy and equipment which they lost in the previous operation they served. Holy Spirit Forces controlling an area of 15 kilometres lacked equipment and training, but were still ordered to attack invaders. It was one of the many reasons they lost the battle. Mortimer Mussolini had temporarily cancelled further advancements in order to wipe of the large territory of bases. Battle The Johns Army made immediate progress as soon they attacked. The Holy Spirit Army were unprepared for such a large attack, despite outnumbering the Johns Army. The Johns also quickly encircled the bases, leaving HSA commanders and officers completely trapped. During this, patrol units arrived at the battle, although reinforcements of the Holy Spirit Army arrived. Large ambushes were happening at many patrol units, leaving some J.A.A. men killed. Hundreds however on the HSA side were killed. Realising after the HSA have lost the battle, units began retreating via underground bunkers, though many attempted to pass J.A.A. soldiers above ground. Remaining soldiers who stayed behind surrendered on 18 June. Aftermath The Johns Army successfully captured the HSA base camp and killed a big chunk of the 8,000 men who were fighting against the Johns. These bases were later destroyed seeing they had no "purpose for the Johns Army Association". There is an official count of how many Johns soldiers and HSA personnel were killed. Mortimer Mussolini confirmed and released the names of the 81 Johns soldiers killed during the battle. The Johns Army also totaled a body count of 750 dead HSA personnel. A total of 1,150 casualties were suffered on the HSA perspective while the Johns suffered 476. Mussolini was pleased with the outcome and was surprised that only 81 men were killed, yet was saddened at the thought his men were killed. It was known as one of the greatest victories yet. Category:Johns war